Zelda and Link
by Drumchic
Summary: ok this is my first fanfic. dont kill me cause its bad....waahh its a ZeldaxLink to anyone who likes or dislikes them. T just in case. dont think im writing that much anymore, hopefully a 1shot.
1. Chapter 1

hello peoples! this is my first fanfic so dont kill me if its really bad...

Chapter 1-The Hearing

"Sir Link you have been proved guilty for steeling food from the market. The decision goes to the Royal Family."

_Well that sucks _thought Link _I have to get caught for steeling food for the poor. ME being an orphan knows how sucky that is, you know._ Link had sandy blonde hair that was clumpy, sapphire eyes, and a dirty green tunic.

"Starve him for 24 hours. see how he likes that. Keep him in jail for 2 yrs for the least. After the 2 yrs, he will be doing community work with the others of Hyrule." The king is really really really strict about thieves.

"Well, father, i must say that he was steeling for the poor. There aren't many jobs right now in Hyrule so I don't blame him. I say give him the chance to be a Guard for the castle. Training for 2 years i think will be a good thing for the community's protection and for him. If he proves himself worthy in 2 years, i want him as my personal guard and servant. I think i saw this face before, and talked to him a few times when i was shopping." the princess said.

Link was grateful for Hyrule to have a princess that cared for people like her. Link already wished that he was well enough trained for being a guard for her. He felt her kindness from all the way across the room. _Thank you your majesty._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Training

Zelda loved to watch people train to become a guard for Hyrule. It made her feel closer to the people who loved Hyrule enough to be an honored hero for it. But this time she came for only 1 reason. To watch Link. She loved his green tunic and his clumpy hair. She wanted to make it perfect, like she always did with her cousin Malonty's hair. he was only 8 years old, and he loved it when Zelda came over to baby-sit.

Link had always loved it when someone was asking him to fight- it was one of the only things he could do properly. The fighting trainer, Hedelty, had loved Link when they had their first duel. It was very close between them, and Link dropped out last minute when the other students came. After 5 days of watching and fighting, Hedelty came up to Zelda and asked,

"When do you want Link, Milady?" Hedelty was breathless, apparently he had just got out of dueling Link.

"Oh, can I take him after the training session ends? It looks like he loves to fight." Zelda approved.

"Link! come over, the royal family member wants you." Hedelty called. Link finished his opponent in 1 big blow and ran over. "You will be serving the princess from now on. Princess," he turned to Zelda." May i borrow Link once a week? I want to learn the other techniques he has and duel him some more." Hedelty smiled, showing his white teeth through his dark brown mustache.

"Of course you may! Link is probably going to get bored sometime in one week." Zelda was nodding and smiling.

"Then I'll see you later, Link. Good Luck."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Castle

Link took one more look at his old apartment and left. Zelda was with him, and since she was finally out of the castle grounds, she was smiling broadly and looking around.

"I can't believe I'm actually outside the castle! you know, I'm usually surrounded by 5 or 6 guards. its really embarrassing, you know" Link nodded and took the big bag of stuff.

"So, prin-I mean Zelda, where will I be sleeping?" Link was excited that he was going to actually LIVE in the castle.

"You will be in the room next to mine. I wont let you be sleeping in the actual perverted area, you know. Also you need to be close enough to here me call you."

Zelda hoped her father would agree, and she knew that he would, since he always wanted her to be happy. She wasn't spoiled though. If she got what she didn't want or wouldn't use, she donated it to the orphanage. she did that often nowadays because most kids were losing their fathers and mothers during wars.

"GET OUT, I TELL YOU! YOU ARE WAY TOO YOUNG TO WORK HERE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!!!"

Link and Zelda ran to the main floor. they saw a boy maybe 10 years old with tears in his eyes. he had dark brown hair, with a hint of red. he was wearing a dirty blue tunic with a hat too small for him. he ran out the door, weeping. Zelda chased after him, and Link followed. outside, he saw Zelda bending down and wiping his tear covered face.

"Come with me, Tyler. I'll show you what most people never see." She took his skinny hand and waved for Link to come over. "Do you have any parents, Tyler?" he shook his head. Zelda brought him to the castle. he followed her in great interest. "this is where i live. I am the princess of Hyrule. I can let you stay until you make your mind of working here or finding another place, ok?" Tyler blushed and smiled. He didn't say anything, though.

"Tyler, if its ok with Zelda, you can sleep in my room. i mean, we cant waste rooms in the castle, right?" Link looked up at Zelda.

"Of course! what a wonderful idea! then my dad wont have to care about how much room we have in the castle. Tyler" She looked at the skinny boy." you can train to be a guard, be my servant, help out at the kitchen, work in the garden, whatever you like. but make sure Link is with you so you don't get lost."

They reached Zelda's room. It was a light baby pink color, with a dresser with the best wood and a comfortable bed. They marched next door. It was slightly bigger than Zelda's and it was a darker blue room.

"that's where Malonty used to sleep. He moved to a different room though, so it is permanently you Guy's room. Sorry Tyler, but it will take a week to get another bed in here so you or Link will be on the floor. Good night, Link and Tyler." She winked at Link and went off. Tyler giggled.

"Oh, you will understand later."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Summer Festival Ball Preparations

Zelda came running into Link and Tyler's room.

"wake up! we have to get ready for the festival!"

Link saw Zelda sitting on his bed already dressed. Link got up, went to the bathroom and put his tunic on. when he went out, Tyler dashed in and put on his tunic.

"ok guys, were going shopping. Link, you don't own actual nice clothes, no offence, and same goes for you, Tyler. Now, Lets go!"

Link dashed after Zelda. _how fast can a woman go with high heels?_ Zelda walked besides Link and looked around.

"do you see anything that you guys want? If you want, I can buy it for you"

Link blushed when he saw some fancy leather boots and blushed. Zelda instantly noticed, took his hand, dragged him over, and asked how much the boots were. She instantly bought 2 pairs for both Tyler and Link.

"Now for the tunic and my dress. The one from last year got small on me so I gave it to the orphanage with all the other stuff that didn't fit me anymore." Zelda smiled, and Link looked around. There he saw a beautiful pink dress with gemstones outlining the rims of the sleeves. "Zelda, how about that? Pink is your color, right?" Link took her hand and walked over to the dress. "ooh thank you Link! yup, i like it. I'm glad its short sleeved, too, since it is burning nowadays in Hyrule.

She also bought that and made her way to the main street. Finally they found a royal Blue tunic and a royal Green tunic. Tyler observed Zelda and Link laughing and holding hands and blushed when a girl looked at him and waved. She had naturally curly brunette hair and hazel eyes. He caught up with Link and tugged on his tunic.

"What, Tyler?" Link said in a surprising tone.

"over there" Tyler said. He pointed at the girl again, and Zelda noticed.

"Hey! Omigosh its Emelie!" the girl and her mother looked over and ran over to hug Zelda. Emelie was also 10 years old and she was a branch of the royal family, but lived in a fancy house in the town.

Tyler blushed and said, "Hi, I'm Tyler. this is Link, and were both guards and servants of Zelda."

Emelie smiled. "Hi. If you know Zelda, than you must be coming to the Ball! Were you shopping, too? I love shopping. Any girl does!" Emelie giggled. "I guess I'll see you at the ball then!" She ran back to her mom and shopped again.

"well i guess our trip is done! and Tyler found a girlfriend to dance with at the ball!" Zelda giggled.

"Girls are SO weird! Link, who are you dancing with, anyways!" Tyler snapped.

Link blushed

"of course hes dancing with me. didn't i tell you? the only thing the other princes like about me are my looks. Their all brats!" Zelda chimed in, surprising Link. "with you? I don't even know how!" "Well there is always time to learn, right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Summer Festival Ball

"Good job, Link!" Zelda clapped when they were finished. they were practicing the dance that they had to practice for the ball.

Tyler was watching, but he was mostly dreaming about Emelie. _Should he ask her to dance?_ Nah, that would be embarrassing. _What if she asks you?_ maybe. _I'll ask Zelda to teach me._

"Zelda" Tyler blurted out. _DANG I'M STUPID! well there is no turning around now! _"can you teach me to dance?" Tyler blushed a really really really dark crimson.

"ooh dreaming about Emelie, eh?" Zelda giggled. "Ok, I'll teach you."

After 1 hour of dancing, they all went to bed. tomorrow was the ball, so they got into their pajama looking stuff and tried to fall asleep. they probably slept instantly since they both did some MAJOR dancing today. Same goes to Zelda!

Link, Zelda and Tyler met each other at the greeting hall, with all the nice tunics, shoes, and dress that the bought just for that day. Zelda hung onto Link the whole time so the princes of other counties couldn't just say that she was their dancing partner. Anyways, the Festival was Always first!

Emelie spotted Tyler and rushed over. "ooh you look nice in that blue tunic, Tyler! it completely matches you!" Emelie insisted.

"Same goes to you, Emelie. Blue is your color!" Tyler complemented. The dress was almost exactly the same as Zelda's except a different color. "come on, lets hang out at the festival!" Zelda had given Tyler a good amount of money for being her servant and now he gets to spend it! Tyler was excited when he remembered the money in his pocket.

Zelda and Link had to wait for the rest of the guests arrive before having fun at the festival, so they stayed for another 15 mins or so. afterwards, they walked towards the festival, laughing and giggling at the people who completely sucked at the games. Link spotted a game where you chose a person and they would try to hit a bulls eye and if they do, you get chased by a chicken for 5 minutes. A royal family member had to get chosen for the chased by the chicken part, so someone made Zelda be it. Nobody hit the bulls eye for 20 minutes and that was enough for Link.

"I'll take the challenge" he called to the owner of the booth.

"A young man is taking the challenge! Lets see how well he does!" Bellowed the owner. He handed Link 3 arrows and a bow to shoot the target.

Link took careful aim and shot. It landed right in the middle of the target, causing the angry chicken to dash out and chase Zelda. The people stared in amazement and laughed at Zelda screaming.

The ball was about to start, so many people headed to the castle entrance, where the ground was swept and no visible dirt was seen. Zelda was led out by Link and started dancing. Later on the others blended in and started dancing and finally Tyler and Emelie.

After about 10 songs worth of dancing, they headed towards the food tables and got a drink of water. Zelda's smile vanished when a young prince looking guy walked over.

"dang! its Oram! he always tries to dance with me during the festivals! now follow me, ok?" They started back to the dance floor and Zelda held more tightly then ever. she completely put her face onto his chest and smiled. Link blushed a bit but still danced normally as possible.

Zelda was deep into her thoughts. _do I really like Link? I feel more comfortable around him than any other prince I've seen...and i totally cant put my face on their chest. Maybe I'm enjoying something real for the first time in my life! _

Link's head was all screwed up at the moment. _Wait...is Zelda doing this just to get the friggen prince not to dance with her? wha???_ Link was also somehow enjoying the dance while Prince Oram was almost in tears at the side table.

Once the song was over, everyone started leaving since the ball was just about over. Zelda was as tired as ever and gave out a yawn that she had been holding in forever.

Link noticed. "Are you tired out, Princess?" He whispered into her ear.

"Seems like it. aren't you?" Zelda said in a dreamy voice. They waved good bye to the people they knew and headed back upstairs. "That was a great night, Link. We should attend the other parties throughout the year. Thanks for being my partner." She headed back to her room and whispered "good night".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Zelda Gets Ill

The next day was dark and cloudy. link and Zelda went on their normal walk but cut off most of it. they only went to the stable to check on Epona and her little colt. Link loved Epona, but way differently then Zelda. Zelda was the princess. Who wouldn't love her? Zelda was warm-hearted, nice, and calm. Epona is more like a friend. When the two headed back to the castle, Zelda gave a small shiver. she huddled closer to link and Link, not knowing what to do, put an arm around one of her shoulders. when they got back to the castle, Link let go slowly and Zelda sneezed.

"I think I'm a little sick, Link. Can you send for the doctor? Ill be in my room."

Link nodded and ran over to the doctor's room. "the princess is feeling ill, sir. Can you check on her?"

Link led the way back to Zelda's room and asked link for a cup of water.

"She probably has a cold, so give her a lot of water." the doctor checked her heartbeat and temperature. "yup, shes got the cold. give her one of these pills a day," Dr. Elental said, giving him a packet of pills."It will help lower her temperature. Have a nice day."

Link called Tyler to the room. "Zelda is ill. if she wants something, give it to her immediately. I have to go buy something quickly."

Link hurried out the door, then back walked in again.

"give her one of these pills when she wakes up. the doctor said only one."

Link walked quickly again. He put on a thicker tunic and god rode Epona to the market. There he bought a flower. He hurried back in time to say hi to Zelda and Tyler almost sleeping off on his job. Link put the flower on the bedside table. He and Tyler to get ready for bed. 3 days later, Zelda got better. They went off on Zelda's royal horse and Epona. "Why did you help me out when i was sick? i mean, the maids could've gotten the water for me..."

Zelda whispered in her unusually hoarse voice. Link was quite surprised with the question and said clearly"Because Hyrule and I love you. We need everyone in the castle to be healthy at all times."

Zelda smiled. "I don't understand most of that but I'll except the answer."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Prince Kennethen

"Zelda" A familiar voice came from her room. "Ive been looking for you" It was the king. Zelda and Link was surprised to see him in there, since he rarely came to this part of the castle. "Link, can you give us some time?" Link went to his room finding a person in his room. He probably was from the royal family, judging his clothes.

"wotcha looking at?" snapped the boy. "Who are you, anyways? **I**" He stood up. "Am the great prince Kennethen, who came here to see the princess. It is her destiny to marry me."

Link personally did not think Zelda would marry this guy.

"Well I'm Link, Zelda's servant. Nice to meet you." _NOT _thought Link.

The king pushed Link aside with Zelda, who was very close to be in tears. She held tightly on Link's arm as she had a very scared look in her beautiful face.

"Zelda, this is Kennethen. He will be your husband in 3 months. Get to know him well. "Kennethen, come and ill show you your room."

Zelda burst into tears squeezing Link. Link was still shocked, and clearly Zelda would never smile in her life again until HE did something.

"I-I cant believe it! My father would've never chosen a husband for me! its SO unfair!"

"Zelda-"

"if i had to, I would've chosen you! Look at him! he probably bathes in gold! Spoiled rich!"

She remained gloomy for the rest of the day. When she usually said goodbye to Tyler and Link, she kissed them both on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about my father's choice. But, i cant over rule the king."

Kennethen started to walk over to talk to Zelda. Before Link could do anything, Zelda pressed her lips onto his. not one of those cheeky brushing ones, a real, head tilted one. Zelda finally let go and whispered goodnight. She slammed her door shut and Link did the same. only he was stopped by Kennethen.

"So, Trying to steal my princess, Eh? We'll see what the king has to say." Kennethen snarled.

He stomped away.

Link hated this guy.

Real bad.

Maybe more than that guy he used to fight when he was 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Goodbye, Link

1 month flew by and the dreadful day was approaching. Day by day Zelda was forced to be with Kennethen. Soon, it ended up that Zelda only saw Link at night when they said good night and morning when they said good morning.

"Screw this!" Zelda said on the 5th night when they only saw each other only twice a day. "Tomorrow Ill spent all my day with you, whatever my father wants! Link, you better be ready!

The next day, Zelda sat in the very corner of the breakfast table with Link sitting next to her. They were laughing and having a great time until Kennethen came.

"I believe you are sitting in **MY **chair, servant. Care to get out?"

"Hes allowed to sit anywhere he wants. I am part of the owner of this castle, and i want him to sit here. Nothing you can do about it.

"GUARDS!" Kennethen screamed. "TAKE DOWN THIS TWERP IMMEDIATELY!"

"Take down Link? No way! Hes the strongest there is in Hyrule! He can take down those guards in no time! He got total elite training from his pre-trainer." Zelda said calmly.

One of the guards shrieked when Link touched his sword.

" I wasn't talking to you!" Kennethen slapped Zelda and Link gave him a knuckle sandwich.

"Zelda! Are you ok?"

"Of course! who would lose to a weakling like him? Nice breakfast you gave him!"

Zelda kissed him once more.

"LINK!" The king hurried over. "What have you done?"

"He did what a guard was supposed to do! Kennethen slapped me so he naturally came to my need." Zelda was almost weeping from the sound of her father's voice.

"NEVER" the king shouted. "HURT A ROYAL BLOOD'S BODY!"

"But father! I am hurt, too! Look at my cheeks! bright red! Zelda screamed.

The king was pale, the same kind Zelda was when she weeped. He shook Zelda off Link.

"You have to get ready for the wedding, Zelda. Follow the dress maids to choose your dress."

"But-"

"I will deal with Link so go off."

Zelda had no choice but to go, so she ran off.

"Link, let me make this clear. You will leave the castle tomorrow morning. You might as well collect your earnings from the bank today."

"What will happen to Tyler?"

"He will leave with you. Gather all your belongings."

Link bowed and left, looking for Tyler on the way. After 5 minutes of searching, Tyler jumped onto his shoulder , shouting BOO at the same time.

"I heard that you were fired, Link" Was the second thing Tyler said. "Why is the kingdom so unfair?"

"Its how the king wants it to be, Tyler" Link sighed."I guess we're leaving"

They packed their things up, and at the moment they came out of their room for dinner, Zelda ran into hers locking the door. Kennethen seemed to be following her, and he was red in the face with anger. Link and Tyler took different paths to the dining hall then Kennethen. Once they left, Link and Tyler both lost their appetites and barely ate anything at the table. They both left, starting to feel the hunger come back again. Tyler fell asleep instantly but Link stayed up till 12 from hungriness. Zelda was also hungry, and couldn't resist the grumbling of her stomach. Link snuck down to the kitchen and found a small amount of food for a small feast, and headed up to Zelda's room. He knocked.

"If its Kennethen, go away."

"No, its Link. I thought you would be hungry."

Zelda rushed to the door, finding Link holding a tray of food. They set it down on her table and found another chair for Link. They had their small feast and smiled.

"Thanks, Link. I was really hungry. Why would i go to the dining area with a bad tempered idiot?" Zelda was sounding mad now

"Nah, its no problem. I lost my appetite watching you run up to your room like that. Was he talking about me or something?"

"Of course he was! He was like 'Why would you want a servant like that?' and i slapped him, serves him well. Then he started yelling at me so i ran."

Link was both surprised and angry about this, but there was nothing he could do now. He felt Zelda get up out of her seat, so Link did the same. He saw that he was slightly taller than her, and she was probably wearing high heels so she would be a bit shorter. He had no idea why he was thinking about this, but all the sudden Zelda kissed him. This time Link actually kissed back, which felt a bit awkward. Very awkward.

"There's something i need to tell you, Zelda. Your father's wish is for me to leave, so i must first thing in the morning."

"I cant overrule the king, and that's already chosen...please come to my wedding though...It would make me feel better to see you."

They kissed again, saying good night.

"Having a conversation with the princess?" It was Tyler, of course. "Tell me, when we leave, will i get to see Emelie anymore? Because like, i still want to see her and everything..."

"Maybe. We might go back to the inn where i used to be, and did you get your payments?" Tyler nodded, pointing at his wallet. "Ok we better look for another job. Yes, Zelda was kind about the payments, but the money wont last forever."

Link finally fell asleep, dreading the next day to come. But, alas, it came, and Zelda came with them to the castle gates.

"Tyler, can you go into town and get a room for us? I need to do some stuff before i come. Once Tyler was out of site, Zelda and Link kissed again.

"I love you, Zelda."

"I love you too, Link."

Link rode away on Epona as Zelda waved. Tyler was waiting outside the inn with the colt, smiling.

"Theres no need to fing a room, Link! Emelie heard what happened and invited us to her big house! Isnt that amazing? We have the best luck right now!"

Link sighed in relief and smiled at Emelie and her Parents.

"Thank you for taking us in."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Emelie's house

"Oh, its no problem! Yes, my brother-in-law is very strict. We heard about your training and wanted you to train my new guards that were coming in! We will pay you, of course, and will house you. It will be a honor having you be our trainer, if you are willing to accept the job" cried Emelie's dad, Sir Dehiku.

"Of course, sir. I am more than happy to help out with the training." Link was delighted and already liked the man.

They followed the family down the road and through a small market. they walked down a path leading to Clocktown, where Emelie apparently lived. There was an Arena fight going on in the middle of the city, and you know how much Link loves fighting. The only thing that the people let you have was a shield, and Link eagerly signed up.

"Thats what we expect from a fighter" Sir Dehiku chuckled. "Go ahead, Link. Show them what you're made of."

Everyone was losing to a fat person maybe 2x bigger than Link. Then it was Link's turn. Link held up his shield, ready for the fat, chubby arm to attack. It finally did, and Link dashed behind him before anyone noticed. Link backstabbed him in his head and knocked him out.

"That is what we need from the new trainer." cried Emelie, and Tyler and her parents agreed.

Once they headed up to her house, 2 barn hands took Epona and the colt. Emelie showed them up to their room, thinking of what Link was going to do in 2 months until the wedding. Link didnt want to think about it, but had to every once in a while. The next day, Link started teaching people 5 years younger than him. they were about 15, and at that age, most men were required to learn how to fight. All of them knew how to hold up a shield and sword at the same time so they started on archery.

"Archery is used for many things. Yes, the most important is in wars, but maybe you might want to try out for Hyrule's Archery team that travels all over the land competing against other city-states."

Once they were done withe their 5 hour lesson, 3 boys came up to him, politely introducing themselves.

"Hi, im Mike. this is Kiden and Collin, the twins. you know who is Kiden because his eyes are green and Collin's is blue."

"Well, Thanks for introducing yourselves. Its hard to know everyone's name, but ill remember you guys's. You were probably the most improving ones, Mike, Collin, and Kiden. I saw you actually taking turns than fighting for the target. Thanks, it makes my life easier not tearing off a bunch of teenagers."

"Oh, we just like fighting, and we want to catch up." Kiden spit out. "We just like to work hard, i guess."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- the wedding

Zelda had dreaded this day, and still hates it. She would have to say "i do" to Kennethen, but she really didnt want to. She wanted what was best for Hyrule, and Kennethen was not the answer. She was lost in her thoughts until the dress maids came in to help her put on her dress. once she had her necklace on, she confidently walked out her door, lead by her father. She wanted him to be happy, so she had a smile on her face.

"I'm proud of you, Zelda. You will rule this land very well with prince Kennethen."

Zelda nodded, still having the fake smile on her face. _1 hour until the wedding _she thought in her head. It was not enough time to just get married to a person like Kennethen. All of Hyrule was at the church, including Link. But he was not in the croud of people. The priest kept talking out of the bible, and Zelda knew this voice from somewhere.

"Prince Kennethen, do you except Princess Zelda as your wife?" Spoke the priest.

"Yes, i do!" Kennethen said in an impatient voice.

"Princess Zelda, do you except Prince Kennethen as your husband?"

"Um..." She remembered the voice. "No I dont!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" spat Kennethen. He raised his hand to slap her. Then the priest grabbed his hand before anything else could happen. Mike, Kiden, and Collin came up and took the prince away.

"Zelda..." whispered the priest.

"Oh, Link, I never though you would come back!"

They kissed and Link's hood came off. Many people gasped, except Tyler, Emelie, and her family. Tyler and Emelie helped plan out the assault of the real priest, and Emelie's parents helped with the convincing the actual priest, Mealey, Link be the priest instead of him. They offered a vacation just about half way around Hyrule, so he couldn't come back for about 10 days at least. The king was red in the face, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I cant believe it!!! Link!!! I knew you would come back but not during my wedding!!!" Zelda cried, tears spilling onto her cheeks, smearing the make-up.

"I told you I would do anything to come to your wedding. I had to do do something, i didn't want to just sit there when you were in the underworld."

"I'm glad you came back, anyways."


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Zelda was sitting on Link's lap while they were in the garden.

"Ummmm...Zelda...i wanted to give you this..."

Link dug his hand into his tunic, pulling something out. It was a ring.

"Will you marry me?" Zelda, once again, had a fountain of tears spilling out of her eyes. She couldnt stop them.

"I will."

The End


End file.
